yugioh arc-v legend of devastation
by Digital Christian
Summary: the story of a boy from our world who, after winning a tournament and 5 blank cards is sucked into the world of yugioh arc-v. rated T for safety (on hiatus)


**chapter 1 the beginning**

Hello, my name is zeta shoukan, if you saw me you probably wouldn't notice, you see I didn't really stand out, but if you went to a Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament chances are you at least have heard my name before. Most of the time I got second or third but I occasionally got first, but enough of that you don't want to here about my life or at least that part of it, so get lets right into it. but first lets start at the begging.

It was right after a the Yu-Gi-Oh! world tournament that I had won the prize of it had been a special card pack, and I was excited each card of it would extremely rare, but when I got home to open the pack I found out something strange all the cards were blank! "What is going on here" I was furious but I still kept them they were still very rare but I sorta wanted some usable cards. I went to bed a bit sad that they were useless but then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I found myself in a different bed, and could hear someone snoring in the next room over. I got up and saw that around me there was an elegant table with a lamp on it next to the lamp were 2 things 1 was deck of card and the other was a touch pad that had compartments, bot of which were empty I eventually turned it on and found that it belonged to me the deck next to it supposedly went in one of the compartments. While I looked through the deck I saw cards that I had never heard of. Seeing as they were YU-Gi-Oh cards I separated the main deck from the extra deck and placed them in the corresponding parts of the pad which was probably was a duel disk. A few moments later I had put on the duel disk and heard someone walk up to the door, when it opened I saw someone I did not expect sawatari shingo, if I was in a anime world why did I have be in the house of the most stuck-up person EVER.

"My my you finally decided to wake up, took you long enough" he said in a tone that I did not expect, honestly I expected him to demand praise.

"Aaahh why am here?" I said.

"well I found you knocked out on the street and you were dressed well so I expected you did not sleep out there." Sawatari answered "Therefore I brought in my house's guest room, oh and I should probably introduce myself I am the great Sawtari Shingo-sama." that is more of what I expected.

"good to meet you sawatari I am Zeta Shoukan." I stated. I figured it would be good to be on his good side since I was still in his house.

"well then I suppose that's fine, but seeing your up I would like a duel with you, to see how well you can do, learning about the competition and all that." he said, also WHY IS SAWATARI BEING SO NICE TO ME.

"Um okay." I said "but I don't remember much from before woke up there's my name and that's pretty much it." I continued.

"hm I see well then let's start this perhaps it will at least get you to remember how to duel." he concluded

it sounded pretty dumb to me but then again I was in an anime world. so I followed him before we entered a room with a glass chamber in the center which we then entered. "this is were we'll duel all though since my father isn't here right it won't be an action duel but this should be fine." sawatari said as I put on my duel disk and activated it.

"it's probably better that way since I am trying to remember and I know that the monster will still hurt us and that would probably remove my train of thought." I stated.

"so you know that much but first aren't we doing something right now." sawtari stated.

"right it's time to…"

"**DUEL." sawtari vs zeta LP 4000**

"i'll take the first turn. Draw!" Sawtari exclaimed. "I summon **Dart Striker** and his effect activates allowing me to add 1 'dart' monster to my hand I chose power dart striker." A small warrior with a dart for an arm and 1300 ATK appeared on his as exclaim this. "now then I end my turn." he finished

"my turn, draw!" I shouted. "I use scale 1 **phantom force ruler** and scale 8 **phantom force servant** to set the pendulum scale." As I said this a ghostly man in royal blue robes and and another ghostly man with blue tattered clothes appeared in the pendulum zone above a 1 and an 8 respectively. "Swinging stone of fate awaken the souls of all lost in the void between worlds, pendulum summon! appear **phantom force queen**, **phantom force knight**, and **phantom force king**." as this was said three more ghostly monsters appeared one was female in beautiful sapphire blue robes with 2000 DEF another in crimson armor wielding a blood stained blade as well as 1500 ATK, and the last in black robes with a sword at its side with 2000 ATK.

"you can pendulum summon!" sawtari was completely shocked as he shouted this.

"appears so. but phantom force knight attacks dart striker" **sawatari 3800 **"and now my king attacks directly" **sawatari 1800** "now I set a card and end my turn." I ended

"fine then. I draw." sawatari stated. "now during the stand-by phase after it was destroyed by battle dart striker lets me summon 1 'dart' monster from my hand, come on out power dart striker then I summon **dart summoner**" with this a wizard with dart wand appeared with 500 ATK "from my hand and use its effect to summon ultimate dart striker from my hand by tributing it, now power dart striker tributes itself to give my ultimate dart striker 600 more ATK." as he said this ultimate striker had its ATK was raised to 3000. "now he will attack your knight" **Zeta 2500 **"and with that I end my turn and ultimate dart striker brings back the monsters I tribute this turn" with that power dart striker and dart summoner appeared again while ultimate dart striker's ATK returned to normal.

"fine then I draw! now again swinging stone of fate awaken the souls of all lost in the void between worlds, pendulum summon! appear my allies, phantom force knight and **phantom force wizard**" as this was said knight appeared once again along side a small blue wizard with crimson robes and 700 ATK.

"wait wait wait wait wait how did that knight come back!" Sawatari shouted.

"oh apparently when a pendulum monster is destroyed it goes to the extra deck and not the grave." I stated. "Now then wizard's effect when he is special summoned I increase the attack of all monsters I control by 500. Battle! phantom force king attack ultimate dart striker, kingly slash." **Sawatari 1700 **"now then phantom force knight attack dart summoner! now I end my turn" I finished

"well then, I was not expecting this, oh well. my turn! draw! I set a monster face down and end my turn." sawatari said as a small blue sphere with red eyes that was in a cage appeared.

"My turn. Draw! Swinging stone of fate awaken the souls of all lost in the void between worlds, pendulum summon! come forth my ally. the creature of my heart and soul, **void-eyes devastation dragon**" a light gray dragon with a 10 ft. wing span and pitch black eyes appeared on my field with a roar and 2500 ATK "now I activate his effect when he is special summoned i can destroy a monster my opponent controls I chose you're face-down one. annihilation!" as this was said void-eyes shot a burst of black fire that destroyed sawatari's face down monster revealing it was a lightning hoverboard. "Now phantom force king attack power dart striker! then void-eyes will attack directly, devastation flame!" **Sawtari 0000 zeta win**

"I lost again… fine at least it wasn't against sekaki." sawatari muttered.

"ok then anyways I'm vanished what's for lunch?" I asked.

**well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter as for the custom cards here's the list**

**Dart striker**

**earth/machine/level 4/effect**

**when this card is normal summoned you can add 1 'dart' monster from your deck to your hand except 'dart striker'. during the stand-by phase of the turn after this card is destroyed you can special summon 1 'dart' monster from your hand.**

**atk 1300 def 1000**

**dart summoner**

**earth/machine/level 4/effect**

**once per turn you can tribute this card special summon 1 'dart' monster from your hand.**

**atk 500 def 1500**

**phantom force ruler**

**dark/warrior/level 5/pendulum/effect**

**scale 1**

**pendulum effect: n/a**

**monster effect: n/a**

**atk n/a def n/a**

**phantom force servant**

**dark/warrior/level 3/pendulum/effect**

**scale 8**

**pendulum effect: n/a**

**monster effect: n/a**

**atk n/a def n/a**

**phantom force knight**

**dark/warrior/level 4/pendulum/effect**

**effect **

**n/a atk 1500 def 700**

**phantom force king**

**dark/warrior/level 6/pendulum/effect**

**effect n/a **

**atk 2000 def 1000**

**phantom force queen**

**dark/warrior/level 5/pendulum/effect**

**effect n/a**

**atk 1000 def 2000**

**phantom force wizard**

**dark/spellcaster/level 4/pendulum/effect**

**pendulum effect n/a**

**monster effect when this card is special summoned increase the atk of all monster you control by 500**

**atk 700 def 1800**

**void-eyes devastation dragon**

**dark/dragon/level 7/pendulum/effect**

**pendulum effect n/a **

**monster effect when this card is special summoned you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls**

**atk 2500 def 2000**

**please review any advice is very much appreciated and I'll see you next time bye.**


End file.
